


Restraints

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Keep it in Check, Mate” 3.16A little late for Valentine's Day, but here it is.





	Restraints

On the way home to Happy, Toby stopped at the store. He saw all of the Valentine’s Day regalia that he knew Happy would hate, but he kept looking for something to try and cheer her up. She had waited at the garage until the team returned from their international Chess tournament, but soon after she excused herself to go home and rest. Only Toby knew that if she was resting it would only be because she had cried herself to sleep over her father’s recent incarceration.

Toby also knew that he somehow had to reassure her that he wouldn’t be leaving her. He moved to a different part of the store where the kinkier items were, looking for some light bondage items. Not that he expected or even had an iota of a hope that they would have sex that night, but more as a physical manifestation of literally tying himself to her. He also hoped it would be for a bit of a joke, getting her to laugh would be better than her crying, which if Cabe was right, she had done plenty of already.

Having found what he wanted, Toby loaded up his cart, paid with a knowing smile to the clerk and went home to his fiancé.

Once at home, Toby checked on Happy, and he was right, she had cried herself to sleep.

His packages were in the living room to avoid waking Happy before his surprise was ready. So he went back to them after closing the bedroom door. He opened all of the packages and then disrobed down to his boxer briefs and went about tying half of the items he’d purchased to himself. He then very quietly went back into the bedroom and worked silently to tie Happy to the other side of each item. Hand cuffs to join their hands, ties and sashes to bind an arm and a leg together and a hula hoop that Toby had whimsically picked up in the toy department on his way out of the store. He managed to get everything on her without waking her up, and then he rested for a minute to prepare how he would explain this if she woke up in the wrong mood.

Being restricted caused Happy to wake up, but as soon as she felt Toby next to her, she just tried to snuggle into him.

“You’re home.” She said, with sleep still heavy in her voice.

“I’m always coming home to you, Happy. You won’t ever be able to get rid of me.” Toby wrapped his free arm around her and prepared himself for when she actually realized that she couldn’t move freely. He figured her subconscious realized it, but that she wasn’t fully aware of it yet. That and her dad getting locked up for two years was really messing with her, so she was just glad to not be alone and not aware of Toby trying to cheer her up in a humorous way.

Happy tried again to snuggle into Toby, but then realized that she couldn’t move half of her limbs. “Toby?” she asked hesitantly. He cringed as he waited for her question.   
“Have I had a stroke? I seem to only be able to move one arm and leg. And what’s around my waist? It’s lumpy.”

“Well, darling, I wanted to show you how tied together we are, by tying us together.” He started more confidently than he ended.

At hearing that she was tied up Happy started pulling on the restraints. “I don’t need to be tied to you, I already said I’d marry you!”

“Ow, Happy, stop pulling. Here, I’ll get them.” And Toby started to untie them. Once their arms were loose, they got out of the hula hoop and worked on their legs together.

“You really got all of this on me while I slept? I need to stop trusting you so much so I’ll wake up when someone is touching me.” Once they were free Happy sat up and just looked at a mostly naked Toby. “What is on the menu here, pal? And where did you even get all this stuff?” she asked.

“Sleep, I swear! I thought my clothes would be too constricting and noisy. I stopped at the store on my way here.” He admitted.

“Did you get any food, I’m starving.” She said as she started getting up and moving toward the door.

“Happy wait. Do you need to talk about anything? I can order food and you can let me know exactly how you’re feeling.” Toby said from his place on the bed.

“Not feeling like talking, want to eat.” She said as she left the room, so Toby got up and followed her. When she stopped in the living room and saw the packaging strewn everywhere she just looked at Toby and shook her head while he caught up to her. He reached up and wiped tear residue off her cheek. Happy backed away from his hand and went to the sink to splash some water on her face. Then she went to the fridge and looked for something to eat.

“You know you can talk to me about your dad, right?”

“Oh really? I can talk to you? I didn’t think you liked talking.” Happy replied sarcastically. Seeing the shocked look on his face she softened a little and said, “I know you’re here. That’s all I need for now. And something to eat.” Having failed to find anything in the fridge she looked in the freezer and decided on, “Frozen burritos. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She took the burritos out of the packages and threw them into the microwave. As she turned around, Toby cornered her and looked down at her in his most concerned way.

“Deflecting with sarcasm and burritos isn’t going to get you off the hook.”

Still not wanting to talk, Happy tried another tactic. As Toby was already right in her face, she said, “You know, it is Valentine’s Day.” And she moved closer to him, only to be disappointed when he moved back.

“Kissing is also deflecting.”

“Since when don’t you want to kiss me?” Happy used his new farther away stance to get out from under him. She got paper towels and went back to the microwave to wait for the burritos.

Leaning back against the counter, Toby said, “W\Only when I’m really concerned that if you bottle up how you’re feeling now it will come back in another horrible way later. I know you’ve cried, and I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you then, but I still think you need to talk about it.”

“Hun-gry.” Happy accentuated.

“Okay. We’ll eat frozen burritos for our Valentine’s Day meal, and then watch 'The Notebook' and cuddle up on the couch.”

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing? The saddest movie in the world? No. We’re watching a total destruction movie or nothing.”

“You drive a hard bargain. I will get into that amygdala of yours. I just don’t want you to have nightmares or feelings of abandonment, which would be totally normal for you to feel, by the way. And I will always be here for you, I will not abandon you. I promise.”

“Go find a movie. You’re getting too sappy.”

Happy waited for the burritos in the kitchen while Toby put a few of his clothes back on and went to the living room, looking for a movie. He was trying to find something with some destruction in it for Happy but also with some emotions so if she had anything else to get out, she could. He finally settled on the first 'Spiderman', hoping she wouldn’t remember the touching scene between Peter and his uncle. Toby looked up at Happy as she walked into the room carrying dinner and drinks. She settled into the couch closer than she normally would and rolled her eyes dramatically at Toby for his comic book choice. As they started eating and watching the movie Toby wrapped an arm around her and tried one more time.

“I’m still hoping you’ll talk to me, but I’ll just be here until then. Happy Valentine’s Day, Happy.”

“Shh.” This was all Happy could reply. She was still pretty close to tears and she did remember the emotional uncle part of this movie, but she didn’t feel like putting on a front for Toby anymore. She knew he would just hold her if she started to cry again. She just hoped he wouldn’t be a jerk about it, but something, maybe all those symbolic physical ties, told her he would be just what she needed tonight.


End file.
